


Odyssey

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta kindaichi yuutarou, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kunimi Akira, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama understood that he'd never be as good as his two brothers Kindaichi and Kunimi anymore, and it was fine at first. But why was it suddenly hurting so bad? Why was he never good enough?Why couldn't they remember his birthday?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 313
Kudos: 1152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Disclaimer, Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't married, so they don't share a name. All of their pups have kept their birth names/last names, too.

Growing up amongst two younger brothers, Kageyama knew that he'd never be the favorite – he'd never be the one to get the longest hugs or the softest cuddles; he'd never get to experience what his brothers had. Though, it was something inevitable, in a way. He was the older brother; he was the one who had to set an excellent example for his siblings (despite there only being a year age gap between them.) 

And while Tobio was jealous, more than just a little, he certainly didn't resent his siblings. Or – he hadn't at first. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi, both 11, were the sweetest little things known to man. A Beta and an Omega couplet. They were the perfect pair of brothers, entirely in sync with the other during every waking moment and never wavering with their undying love. The two of them balanced each other out too, with Kindaichi's head-strong attitude being mellowed by Kunimi's softer words and gentle touches. 

Kageyama? He just didn't fit in with that. Not really, at least. 

Tobio wasn't like them. He didn't have Kindaichi's joyful spark and encompassing confidence, nor did he contain Kunimi's analogical brain and snarky tongue. He was a little lackluster when placed next to the excelling pair, in all honesty. 

The little raven-headed Omega wasn't soft enough to be like them; no, he was full of sharp angles and narrowed gazes, full of clawed nails and jagged teeth—a socially-inept little thing with a searing love for volleyball and not much else. The sport was one of the only things that kept him going, despite how discriminated against he could be due to his second-gender. 

His mother, Iwaizumi, had actually been the one to prove to Tobio that he could do it. He encouraged Kageyama to play the sport and thrived as best he could in the relatively 'gender-orientated' environment. And Kageyama had, he indeed had. 

Each game that he'd played, his mama and papa watching him with watery eyes and loud cheers, had fueled his need to get better – to be the best Omegan setter that the universe had ever seen. Kageyama had been ready to take the volleyball world by storm, and at first, he had. 

But then Kindaichi and Kunimi had been adopted into their family, the two children taking up far more time than Kageyama had ever deserved initially. When Tobio would arrive at his volleyball games, he'd no longer have his mama and papa there cheering him on, no. They'd usually have him dropped off by his uncle Suga while taking Kindaichi and Kunimi to the park. 

Kageyama hadn't been able to properly disguise the sting in his heart each time that he'd been left alone, but he did his best to pretend that it was okay. 

_"Kageyama!"_

_Tobio's head drifted over towards his joyous teammate, Hinata Shouyou, from Miyagi. The short-stack of ginger was a rather rambunctious Alpha, always jumping around and begging Kageyama for 'Just a couple more sets, please, Bakageyama!'_

_Kageyama found himself drawn to him, despite all the odds._

_"What?"_

_"When are your parents going to be here? They're coming, aren't they?" Hinata asked curiously, utterly unaware of the way that he was pulling on Kageyama's heartstrings and ripping them apart one by one._

_Tobio blinked a little, turning away. "They couldn't make it today."_

_"What?!" Hinata was unable to stop the little gasp that left him, and he threw himself towards Kageyama's tense form. "But it's one of our final games! Shouldn't they be here to cheer you on like they used to?"_

_Kageyama's fingers were digging into the volleyball he'd been grasping onto, his knuckles turning white from the sheer amount of pressure he was applying. "They can't make it, alright? Just drop it, dumbass."_

_Hinata blinked slowly, his gaze as calculating and curious as ever as it slid over the raven Omega, but he slowly nodded, backing off. He wasn't going to provoke his teammate; even he knew that it would be an incredibly bad idea._

_And thankfully for Kageyama, Hinata didn't bring up his family again after that._

__

But despite that, despite everything that Kageyama had lost and had been forced to sacrifice because of his brothers, today would be the day that would be different for him. Different in a way that made him the special one, where he could have everything that he wanted without being selfish or greedy, and he could finally have his parent's attention once more. 

Today, little Kageyama Tobio turned 12. 

Kageyama pushed up from his bed, a spring already in his step as he threw back the volleyball-covered duvet and shoved his delicate feet into little dinosaur-slippers. (A pair that his mama had gotten him a few years ago, for a younger birthday. Tobio had worn them every day since.) 

Kageyama was honestly curious to see how his home would be decorated this time around. Last year, of course, he'd had volleyball decorations practically everywhere, with the occasional milk-shaped ornament, and it'd been perfect. Everything that he'd ever wanted, and he'd love to have it again this year. 

Oh! Maybe he'd even get his own volleyball net as a present? It was something that Tobio had wanted for months now, and he'd always managed to subtly (or not so subtly) slip it into any and every conversation with his adoptive parents. They'd laughed at the time he'd done so, admitting that they'll discuss it when it grew closer to his birthday. 

And now here it was! Kageyama's last birthday before he became a teenager – a pretty impressive milestone, really. 

"Mama! Papa!" 

Kageyama's voice traveled throughout the previously quiet house, his tone booming and practically shrieking for their undivided attention. He was so excited! He didn't think he'd ever felt this happy before, or... he had before Kindaichi and Kunimi's appearance, but still. 

"Mama! Papa, it's my-" 

Tobio came to a skidding stop as he arrived at the bustling kitchen; both Iwaizumi and Oikawa settled down at the head of the table as they talked over a newspaper. Kindaichi and Kunimi were there too, squished next to each other, and sharing a glass of orange juice with two straws. 

Kageyama felt his heart sink. 

No decorations were adorning the pale walls; no bright balloons dotted around the floor; no presents lined up and just waiting to be opened. There was absolutely nothing. 

For the rest of Tobio's family, it appeared as if it was just a typical day. 

Iwaizumi's head looked up when he finally noticed Kageyama's tense form, his dark brows rising considerably. "Tobio? Are you alright, pup?" He asked curiously, gaze softening a little from their usual irritation. 

"I-" 

"Oh no, you haven't wet the bed again, have you, Tobio?" Oikawa drawled, setting down the newspaper as the other two pups giggled childishly beside him. "I thought you'd gotten over that phase months ago." 

Kageyama's cobalt eyes stared forwards with an unwavering contact, even as they began to fill with salty tears, he couldn't look away from his mother and father – from Tooru and Hajime. Kageyama didn't even feel comfortable enough to refer to them with their usual names at that point. Gone were the mama and papa, replaced with something cold. 

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry." Tobio dipped his head a little, his back bending into a short bow before he straightened up. Kageyama wasn't weak. He could get through this morning without sobbing. 

The raven-omega sighed a little, doing his best to keep calm. "Would it be okay if I went back to bed for a little bit? I don't feel well." 

Iwaizumi nodded, a sympathetic, somewhat worried scent beginning to roll from him. Motherly instincts, perhaps. "Do you need me to come up with you? Or papa?" 

"Iwa! Don't make me go upstairs. I don't want to catch whatever he has." Tooru mumbled, sticking his tongue out a little at his Omega mate. 

Usually, those sorts of jabs and playful teases would have Kageyama giggling at his papa's silliness. He'd have been clambering up into the older Alpha's lap and gently tugging at his ears, just to see Oikawa smile at his antics. But now, Tobio only felt hurt. He only felt used and pulled at in all of the worst ways possible. 

"No, thank you, mama." Kageyama breathed out despite the resentment he felt to the familiar name. "I'll be okay." 

Hajime's eyes narrowed a little, but he soon let up. He always had been a little bit of a pushover in the early morning. "Alright. But you'll call down if you need anything, won't you?" 

Kageyama nodded, spinning on his heel, and he began to head back out of the kitchen. He hadn't even bothered to spare Kindaichi and Kunimi a look; he knew that they'd only be laughing or sneering at him like they usually did nowadays. 

"Oh, and Tobio?" Iwaizumi called out, breaking through Tobio's pitying haze. 

"Yes?" 

Was this it, perhaps? Had they finally remembered his birthday amongst all of the other things that were currently going on? Kageyama was hoping, praying, begging to any Divine being that might be listening in on them, please- 

"We're all going out grocery shopping later on, and then to the park for your brothers. Do you want to come with us, or will you be alright staying here?" 

Kageyama's heart sunk right down to the pits of his stomach. "I'll be alright here by myself, thank you." 

Tobio didn't bother to stay long enough to hear whatever else Hajime might have to say to him, and he was sure that Oikawa would only chime in with something harsh and critical, too. Kageyama didn't feel like dealing with any of that just yet, and he certainly didn't want to see the judgment in his brother's eyes any longer. 

In all honesty, Kageyama just wanted to sink back under his covers - to curl up and let sleep take him back to a dreamless land for the next few hours (or however long it took until it just wasn't his birthday anymore.) And that's what he did too, as soon as he made it to his room. 

"Happy birthday to me, I guess," Tobio mumbled into his pillows, clear tears rolling down his plump cheeks as he edged inwards. It wasn't long before he was drifting off. 

.

* * *

. 

Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh as his phone buzzed twice in his pocket. He was perched on a park bench next to his rather expressive mate, Oikawa. Kindaichi and Kunimi had been playing on the park for a while now, and their groceries were going to defrost if they didn't start heading home. Plus, Hajime wasn't too fond of leaving Kageyama by himself for too long. 

"Somebody texting you?" Oikawa asked curiously as Hajime began to pull his phone from his pocket; there was a curious, though slightly 'huffy' tone to Tooru's voice. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Mm, just Sugawara." 

"Ah." Oikawa breathed out. Sugawara Koushi had been a good friend of theirs since they were young, the three boys having practically grown up together. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn't be more grateful for how much support the silver-haired beta had offered them. 

"He's just saying that-" 

_**[Koushi]:** I hope you guys are having a good day! Say Happy Birthday to little Tobio for me, would you? And that I can't wait to see him! 12 is a big number! Go him! _

Iwaizumi's voice trailed off as he scanned over Sugawara's text over and over, his heart rate rising considerably. That couldn't be true, that couldn't be real. It wasn't Tobio's birthday; surely, he would have known if it was. Sugawara was just pulling his leg, right? 

"Tooru." Hajime breathed out, his shocked gaze lifting to meet the concerned gaze of his mate. 

"Hajime? What's wrong? What did Koushi say?" 

Iwaizumi took a breath, trying to calm himself down as he stood up, grabbing at whatever grocery bags they'd had laid out and waiting for them to pick up. 

"What's the date?" Hajime asked quietly, his knuckles almost turning a bleak white from how hard he was gripping at the plastic straps. 

Tooru's brows raised. "The date?" He parroted in a curious tone. It was apparent that he hadn't realized yet, that he hadn't come to the sickening conclusion about the date and what was specifically happening on this date, every single year. "It's the 22nd of December, why-… Oh." 

Hajime swallowed; his gaze already watery." I think that we should get back home. Now." 

.

* * *

. 

Kageyama woke up to the relatively familiar feeling of slender fingers running through his cobalt locks, gently massaging into his scalp and scrubbing at the tips of his ears. It was so warm, so intimate that Tobio found himself purring gently, despite not really meaning to. 

"Mama..." He breathed out, however unintentional, as he curled towards the figure perched on the edge of his bed. Tobio could barely even figure out what was going on; he was just so sleepy – so tired. Though, he always got like this after going to bed while upset. He'd feel as if he was being weighed down by a hundred different things at once, even if he wasn't. 

"I've got you, Tobio. You're okay, pup." 

That really did sound like his mama. Wow, this dream was going pretty well after all- 

"Are you going to wake up for me, sweetheart? Do you think you could do that?" 

Kageyama's eyes snapped open almost immediately. Now that certainly wasn't just a film or some weird scene out of one of his earlier memories. No, that really was his mama. That was his... Mama? What was he doing in here? Had something happened? Had Kageyama done something? 

Tobio couldn't help it as he jolted back, only to end up pressed into a firm, sturdy chest. One that was just as familiar as his mother's softly-spoken voice. 

"Papa?" He asked quietly, his chubby fingers gripping down onto his volleyball covers. 

"Well, hello there, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" Tooru asked curiously, the guilt practically eating away at him as he gently began to rub at his pup's side. He couldn't believe that he'd actually managed to forget Kageyama's birthday. It wasn't like he'd done it purposely or anything, but still... 

Tobio blinked a little. It really did feel like a dream, even if he was now sure that it wasn't. 

"I'm- I'm okay. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the park with Kindaichi and Kunimi." 

Iwaizumi barely suppressed a wince at that statement. Kageyama really hadn't been going to tell them about his birthday, had he? He certainly wasn't making an effort to now, even as he had the opportunity to do so. 

"Well, we- we didn't want to stay out too long when it was our little boy's birthday, now did we, Tooru?" Hajime asked curiously, his dark gaze shifting to his mate. Iwaizumi had honestly been prepared to demand Oikawa to be polite and kind to their son, but it appeared as if the Alpha felt just as guilty as he was about the whole situation. 

Kageyama stared in shock. They'd done it; they'd finally mentioned it. They'd finally remembered that it was his birthday today! - But Tobio's excitement was short-lived. Of course, they hadn't actually recognized themselves, had they? It must have been somebody else to remind them, to remind them that they still had a young son living with him. 

Tobio was sure that if they could forget about him, then they definitely would. (And he didn't really blame them anymore.) 

"So, Happy birthday, sweetheart! Is there anything that you'd like to do? To have? What would you like for dinner?" Hajime questioned gently. 

Kageyama hummed a little at the onslaught of questions, trying to do his best to ignore the aching deep within his chest. What did he want? Was there something specific? Of course, a volleyball net had been his top priority before, but now... 

A small smile tugged at Tobio's lips, an emotional pain running deep through his veins. 

"I think I'd like to go back to the adoption center." 

At that moment, both Tooru and Hajime's hearts sunk to their stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio was curled underneath his covers, his knees drawn right up to his heaving chest, and his blue, blue eyes were widened with wave upon wave of crashing tears. His parents had been screaming at each other for the past two hours now (he’d counted), and he didn’t know how to make it stop. Everything was just so loud and so _painful._

Kageyama felt as if his heart was being pulled in two different directions at once, and his head was spinning uncomfortably – making his tummy churn and his hands shake as they gripped onto volleyball-covered sheets. 

A part of him wanted to run over to his Mama, to grip onto Hajime’s leg, and refuse to let go until they conceded. But another part of him wanted to run over to his Papa, to prove himself as a strong little boy in Tooru’s eyes. See, it was Tobio’s fault they were fighting anyway, so shouldn’t he be the one to go up and offer some comfort? - 

“This is all your fault!” Hajime shouted, his thunderous, demanding voice shattering the desperately built walls that Kageyama had tried to put up around his agitated mind. “If you’d just written it down, like I’d told you to-” 

“Oh, really, Hajime?” The Alpha interrupted sharply, “This is all my fault, huh? You’re his Mother; shouldn’t you remember his birthday of all things!?” Tooru spat back. 

Kageyama flinched and began to retreat further into his blankets as the noise grew louder and louder. His Papa’s voice had the underlying tone of an Alpha-command, and just the sound of it had his little Omegan knees shaking uncontrollably. If only he hadn’t told them his wish for his birthday, if Kageyama had just kept his mouth shut, then they wouldn’t be in this position at all. 

Couldn’t he just turn back time to a few hours before when everything was peaceful and quiet, and Tobio could wallow in his own self-pity? 

_“I think I’d like to go back to the adoption center.”_

_Tobio’s gaze had been stuck onto his sheets at that point, an unsure smile tugging at his pink lips as he spoke._

_His emotions conflicted and tumbled inside his mind – an interlacing mix of confusion, regret, joy. Though at least his parents had finally remembered, right? Kageyama had no reason to be upset anymore; they weren’t solely focused on Akira and Yuutarou for once, and he had at least a shred of their attention._

_Sure, it was a little late. Tobio hadn’t been able to have a party like his two younger brothers had had earlier in the year (with all of their cakes and friends, balloons and presents), but he wasn’t being completely ignored either, which was the best he could ask for at this point._

_In all honesty, Kageyama just wanted his parents to cuddle up with him again, for the three to pretend like it was the old times - before any other pups had been introduced into their little pack - and then he’d be okay. After that, Tobio would collect his stuff into his little suitcase (the one matching his Papa’s), and he’d head back off to the center he’d initially came from._

_See, Kageyama hadn’t known his birth parents. Even now, he didn’t know who they were, where they were, or if they were even still alive. Most of his early childhood memories had been spent within the center waiting for a couple to come along and pick him up. But it hadn’t been the worst, either._

_Sure, Tobio would miss having his own bed; miss having his own room; miss having his own _parents_ , but he could live without if it meant his Mama and Papa would be happier with him gone. If they didn’t even remember his birthday - didn’t even want to act like they had a third pup anymore, then Tobio was okay with that. _

_He just didn’t want to be a burden to them any longer._

_When Hajime and Tooru hadn’t responded after a few minutes, Tobio forced himself to peel his gaze upwards from the sheets and to his parents sat on either side of him. The expressions they were holding almost had the poor pup jumping out of his skin._

_“Mama?” He asked quietly, his first instinct drawing him to his Mother before his Father._

_Hajime’s expression was one of pure, unbridled shock – an expression that Kageyama had never actually borne witness to before. His dark eyes were impossibly wide and filled to the brim with despondency and regret, almost as if he hadn’t been able to believe what he’d just heard. He looked hurt and aghast all at once._

_Tobio waited for a few beats with no response, and instead, he glanced towards the Alpha, hoping to get something a little more out of Oikawa, perhaps just a few words of reassurance._

_“Papa?” He tried._

_But Tooru’s expression wasn’t any better. If anything, it was just worse._

_Oikawa’s face was pulled taut into an expression of burning, hissing fury. He was angry, that much was clear – looked angrier than that time Kageyama had accidentally knocked over one of his volleyball trophies, and even then... Tobio didn’t (really) know what he’d done or said, but his parents obviously weren’t taking it very well._

_Maybe it was his-_

_“I can change my wish, if- if that would be better?” He offered quietly, chubby, stubbed fingers drifting to clutch onto his own t-shirt. Maybe asking to go back to the adoption center was a little too much. Perhaps he was acting selfishly again, but that wasn’t what he’d meant to be like. He wasn’t trying to-_

_Hajime shot up. “I need to- I need to get a drink.” He nodded, giving Kageyama a light pat on his thigh before he rushed from the room. Tobio could only watch him go._

_“Yeah, I- just stay here okay, Tobio-chan?” Tooru smiled briefly, though the expression didn’t reach his eyes whatsoever. It wasn’t like the Alpha’s usual smile either, not the one he reserved for his family, nor was it the mocking one he liked to tease others with. It was... horrible._

_Kageyama sniffled, shifting onto his knees as he tried to reach out, “Papa! Papa, wait, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please!”_

_Oikawa was gone before Tobio had the chance to say anything else._

__

Kageyama desperately tried to push away at the disheartening memory, his face shoving deeper into his pillows (still lightly scented by his parent’s pheromones.) 

Everything hurt. His chest was aching with a stomach-churning agony, a burning pain that was licking desperately at his insides; his mind felt as if it was being ruthlessly torn apart and spat across the entire world in different directions; his body was quivering like the rumbling of a thousand, devastating earthquakes, only sending the pup into an even more unstable state. 

His parents were still shouting, too – both Hajime and Tooru continuing on and on with their screaming match. It was almost as if they were trying to see who could shriek the loudest, and at that point, both seemed like they were winning. 

Maybe Kageyama really should just go down and try to stop them? Maybe... 

“It’s your fault they’re arguing, you know.” 

Tobio’s head snapped up, his face red and blotchy with numerous tear streaks. “What?” He whispered quietly, brows pinching together as he tried to regard his brothers through a watery gaze. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi were hovering in his doorway, displeased expressions on their chubby faces as they peered towards their older brother (adoptive brother, at least.) Tobio truly felt a little pressured and anxious underneath their intense stares, and a part of him wanted to retreat back into the safety of his warm covers before anything else could be said. 

“What?” He repeated quietly; however, his voice growing just a tad louder. 

“It’s your fault.” Kunimi piped up this time, the usually silent Omega speaking before his Beta of a brother could. “If you hadn’t done what you did, then- then Mama and Papa wouldn’t be shouting. It’s your fault.” 

Kindaichi was nodding furiously behind Akira, his own expression flashing into something downright murderous. He always got a little _too_ overprotective when it came to Kunimi, always wanting to look after him and make sure he was okay. (He was never like that with Tobio, though – despite him being an Omega too - and instead showed more displeasure towards him than anything.) 

“It’s all your fault,” Yuutarou hissed, eyes narrowing as he glared at the older boy. “Why can’t you just go away already? We prefer it when you’re not around, anyway.” 

Kunimi nodded in agreement. “Mhm, and Mama and Papa prefer it too. They told us so.” 

That was unlikely, unbelievable; surely, it had to be a lie. Tooru and Hajime, they’d never actually say that, would they? They were Tobio’s parents, his Mama and Papa, his everything. They were the ones he turned to whenever he had a boo-boo or a nightmare, a worry, or a concern. Sure, he knew that they’d probably be better off without him, but they hadn’t actually said that, too, right? 

Surely, they hadn’t already been planning on getting rid of him. Would he just be doing them a favour if he left right then? 

Unless... 

Hiccupping, aching sobs erupted from Kageyama’s lips after a brief pause, startling the two boys enough that they quickly scrambled back to their own room. That didn’t stop the Omega’s weeping, however. He’d truly never felt more useless, more unwanted, more unloved. 

All he knew at that point was that he needed to get out, and soon. 

Tobio threw the sheets from his quivering body, his limbs still covered up with worn, volleyball-printed pyjamas, but he didn’t have time to change. Who knew when his parents would come back upstairs just to drag him away forcefully, or worse, to admit the truth that Kunimi and Kindaichi had just told him. 

His tiny, trembling legs carried him all the way downstairs, past the kitchen (where Tooru and Hajime were still screaming at one another), and then to the front door. 

A pause in his step. He shouldn’t do it, right? His parents had always reminded them never to leave the house without somebody grownup with them – reminded them that it was far too dangerous for young pups like them, but still... They didn’t want him anymore anyway, so why would it matter? Plus, Kageyama could look after himself. He was strong, and- and confident, and knew his way around. 

With one final hitch in his breath, Tobio stood up on his tippy-toes and reached to pull the door open, rushing out and letting the heavy oak slam behind him. 

They were finally free of him. 

.

* * *

. 

Kageyama didn’t know how long he’d been wandering around the streets, he just knew that he was cold, tired, and he _really_ missed his Mama and Papa. A part of him had been expecting (hoping) that they would reach him before he’d gotten too far - that they’d pick him up in a flurry of warmth and calming pheromones and take him back home. 

But of course, that was just wishful thinking, wasn’t it? 

Now Tobio was left on the street, curled against the wall of a house with his knees drawn up to his chest. The sun had long since tucked itself underneath the blanket of a dark, twinkling sky, unable to return till hours later. Kageyama desperately wished that it would come back. 

He didn’t want to be alone anymore; he didn’t want to be stuck on a cold, gritty sidewalk with nobody to talk to but himself; he didn’t want to be drowning in an emptiness that was threatening to swallow him whole. 

He just wanted to be at home with his parents. 

Kageyama barely registered as his eyes began to slip shut, and his world slowly shifted from eerie shadows and streaks of artificial light into a complete spread of onyx black. 

The gentle voice whispering his name fell upon deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


	3. Chapter 3

Suga didn't really know what he'd been expecting when he'd first gotten the frantic, almost ear-splitting call from his best-friend, Oikawa. The older man had been in absolute shambles, sobbing and yowling down the receiver into Suga's unfortunate ear. For somebody who acted like such a confident Alpha at (usually) all times, he certainly wasn't in that moment. 

It had taken a while, but they'd eventually made it through the call though (despite Oikawa's constant sniffling and hiccupping), with the outcome being... little Tobio was missing? 

_"Koushi!"_

_Sugawara flinched a little as he pulled the phone back from his face. It was far too late into the evening for Tooru to be ringing him, all loud, loud, loud vocals and an incredibly snivelly tone. The Beta was at a sort of loss and very unsure of what Oikawa could possibly want from him at this point in time._

_"Tooru?" He responded, voice far gentler than the Alphas frantic tone. "Is everything okay?"_

_On (somewhat) the other side of town, Oikawa was shaking his head furiously for a moment or so, before realising that Suga couldn't see him whatsoever. He would have been embarrassed, but there was no time for that. "It's, it's so _bad_ , Koushi! It's really bad!" _

_"What?" Suga blinked somewhat, a little surprised by the sobbing and uncontrollable gasping. "What do you mean? What's bad?"_

_Seriously – if Oikawa was ringing him because he'd gotten into a tiny, petty fight with Hajime again, Suga was going to blow a casket. This call would've made it the second time that week, and they were only on Wednesday!_

_Sure, Tooru didn't sound like it had been _just_ a petty fight - he sounded downright distraught, after all - but you truly never really knew with the rambunctious Alpha._

_"Koushi, Koushi... I swear I didn't mean to. _We_ didn’t mean to! I'm-" _

_"Tooru!" Sugawara snapped, completely interrupting him, his voice like a hot knife through melting butter. "What happened? What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, god, oh, god... You have to promise not to hate me. You have to _promise!_ " _

_Koushi was hesitant, entirely, and utterly reluctant to agree to whatever mess Tooru had gotten himself into this time. But then he reminded himself that this was his _best friend._ The one person that he'd say anything to. The one person that he could trust with his life. It was completely true that they'd even commit murder for each other, so... _

_"Fine! Fine. I promise! I promise I won't hate you, okay? Now tell me, c'mon."_

_A daunting silence stretched over the pair for a few minutes after Suga's response, resting heavily on both of their shoulders (though for entirely different reasons.) Koushi had honestly assumed that Oikawa had hung up, and he'd gone to check when a trembling murmur finally came through._

_"We've lost Tobio."_

_Sugawara didn't know if he could still keep that promise._

__

Koushi shook the bitter memory from his mind with a sigh, his gloved hands digging deeper into his pockets as he strode over darkened pavements and peered into abyss-sunken alleyways. Tobio had to be somewhere, didn't he? 

Knowing the pup for so long, as Suga had, he knew that Tobio would want to box himself into somewhere secluded and hidden – most likely within the shadow of a building or beside some sort of dumpster. Of course, the Beta wasn't _totally_ specific, but he had a good inkling of where he might be. 

Surely, the little twelve-year-old Omega couldn't have gotten that far from his original home, right? 

Tobio was only one person; he was a tiny little thing with (though he was getting tall for his age) not the longest of legs in the world. And it would be no surprise if he ran out of energy soon enough. 

But then again... Tobio _was_ a very determined little thing when he wanted to be, always following and latching onto Oikawa's similar stubbornness when it came to his hard-headed personality. It could be impractical at times, though very endearing. 

Another sigh left Sugawara, this time a little heavier than the first. He should have been the one to adopt Tobio – he should have been the one to take him in from the adoption center, not Hajime and Tooru. 

Sure, maybe that was a little mean to them, and he probably shouldn't even be entertaining the idea. However, Koushi had believed (and honestly still did) that the two were a little in over their heads when they'd decided to take into the turbulent, though completely stony-faced Omega that made up one Kageyama Tobio. 

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi had _just_ been contemplating the idea of a pup, the three of them had actually been informed that nobody else had wanted Tobio - that he'd been the last pup left in the center after everyone else had been adopted. It was a sad, pretty heart-wrenching thing and had almost moved Hajime (of all people) to tears. 

And then they'd just decided to take him in. 

It was an ultimately impulse decision, and one that Suga would forever hate them for. They shouldn't have done it, and this situation clearly explained why. 

Of course, Suga hadn't heard all of what had happened with Tobio and his parents. Hajime had earlier briefly explained their mistake and forgetfulness when it came to the pup's birthday, but that had been pretty much it. It wasn't even really their fault, but Koushi couldn't help the slight, burning resentment.

"This is a mess," Suga sighed, a covered hand dragging over his face as he paused. He was getting nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. 

Maybe he should just call for the- 

Out of the corner of his tired eye, from pure coincidence and unbridled luck, Koushi spotted a tiny, shivering lump. Oh. 

.

* * *

. 

Tobio felt like there was a heavy, aching pressure bearing down on his delicate chest – digging into his flexing lungs and rapidly restricting his breathing to the point that he was arching up with a dreadful, hacking cough. 

His whole body was wracked with tumbling fits of countless shivers, his pale skin radiating such a powerful heat that it was almost like a thousand tiny fires had been lit across his body. Everything hurt – everything and nothing at all. A part of him was in an eternal, scorching agony, while the other felt numb to the world completely. 

Overall, however, Tobio felt sick. Utterly and totally sick. 

Vomit was spilling over the quivering Omega's lips before he could even think up another thought about his worrying condition, his stomach churning and his head spinning in alternating, dizzying directions. A vile stew was forcing its way from his tiny mouth, lurching down his chest and blanket until he was practically drenched in its gruesome mixture. 

Kageyama felt as if he was drowning. He felt as if he was covered in grime and muck and couldn't bring any more gasping breaths of oxygen to his starving lungs. Oh god, was he going to die? 

Fearful, practically terrified pheromones were continuously leaking from the little boy's tiny scent glands, his sweat-covered (though still shivering) form twitching and giving rather violent convulses. He really was – he was going to die alone and without his parents or his brothers and- 

A gentle, soothing hand began to rub at Kageyama's back in light motions, a soft (and incredibly familiar) voice accompanying the movement and practically slicing through the agony that Tobio had been drenched in. 

"There we go, Tobio. There's my good boy. Just let it all out, okay? It's okay. Just get it all out of your system, sweetheart." 

Sugawara? That definitely had to be his uncle – there was absolutely nobody else that it could be. Tobio could recognise his uncle's touch anywhere, and any day, even in the state he was currently suffering through. 

"Suga," The boy moaned out, a desperate pain completely merged with his shaky words. "Hurts." 

Koushi sighed, brows pinched, and face taut as he held up a sick-bowl to the pup's face. "I know, darling. I know. But it's okay. You're going to feel so much better soon." 

It was common knowledge worldwide that a pup's parents could make them feel calmer and better no matter the situation – this was no exception. And of course, Suga had, like the responsible friend he was, called Tooru and Hajime the moment he'd found the little bundle curled against a brick wall. (Though it was just a complete shame that he hadn't gotten there earlier to prevent the fever the little pup had been ailed with.) 

"Your parents are going to be here soon, darling boy. And then you'll feel better again, you'll-" 

"No!" Tobio whined, his shaking intensifying, and he tried to burrow into his uncle's touches. "No! Please, please-" He hiccuped. 

Suga blinked, thoroughly confused. The pair hadn't precisely explained why Tobio had even gone missing in the first place, just that he was gone. So... had something bad happened? Koushi would, to put it blankly, kill them if they'd even dared lay a finger on Kageyama. 

(Not that he thought they would. Because they weren't bad people, Suga was just worried. Incredibly worried.)

"They don't want me anymore!" Tobio wailed, all snotty-faced and yowling. "They don't want me! They hate me! My brothers hate me! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna!"

The pup's yapping and crying fits of hysteria went on and on, but Koushi was lost within his own head.

What.


	4. Chapter 4

Pale hands stressed through tendrils of ruffled, grey hair. A harsh breath left pink, pursed lips, and Suga let his eyes close for a moment. He could hear knocking at his door, countless thuds and calls of his name that had just recently processed in his slowing brain, but he couldn't yet bring himself to get up and answer. 

He knew that opening his door would only be similar to 'opening up a can of worms.' The people behind the painted wood separating himself and them were just going to bring an onslaught of questions and inquiries, panicked words, and racing footsteps as they sought out their eldest son and demanded answers from somebody who was far too tired to reciprocate coherently. 

Sugawara wanted to, he wanted to be the good friend he was always known to be, but he was also tired. So, so tired. Nobody had told him that looking after a fevered, distraught pup for just a few hours could be so much hard work, so taxing, but here he was – drained and barely keeping himself awake. 

"Dear Lord," He sighed, stress and tension practically oozing from his exposed pores as he pushed himself upwards from a surprisingly plush couch (even though a part of him wanted to stay sunken into it forever onwards.) 

He knew, that while of course, he was extremely tired, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would only be even worse off. After all, it was _their_ pup who had gone missing in the middle of the evening, disappeared from their home without a single trace or notice. 

_(Not Suga's pup, never his pup, no matter how much he might have once wished.)_

It would be unfair of him to deny them for any longer, and so he headed towards his front door. 

Koushi's footsteps were light against the wooden floorboards as he glided over them, making sure to keep himself quiet as not to wake up the little devil that made up one Kageyama Tobio, who was finally (and thankfully) fast asleep. 

Nimble fingers undid a vaguely secure latch, and he pulled open the door. (A part of him felt as if he was a fair maiden, undoing the taunting hold that made up Pandora's Box. Of course, that was a slight over-exaggeration, but still.) 

"Sh, sh!" He stressed immediately after two panicked faces had popped into view. "Don't shout. I just- I just got him to sleep. He still has a pretty high fever, and I wouldn't want to have him wake up again before the medicine has gotten through his system." 

Suga had been worried that wouldn't be enough to placate the pair of worried parents at least somewhat, and they'd begin shouting and rushing around his home anyway, but they didn't. Thankfully. 

Instead, the pair nodded, glancing between one another before stepping inside. 

A breath of relief bubbled from the Beta's lips, his shoulders relaxing from their high-strung tension for just a moment. He closed the door, did up the latch again, and turned to face those he'd been hoping to avoid for a tad longer. 

The conversation soon to follow would most likely not be a fun one, no matter how eye-opening.

"So..." 

Oikawa still appeared partially distraught, so Iwaizumi, ever the strong-willed Omega and mother, took charge. "Suga, what happened? Where was Tobio? Where did you find him? Was- was everything okay? Is he okay?" 

An onslaught of questions, just as Koushi had imagined, but ones he was more than happy to answer. He knew that Iwaizumi would be worried, and Suga wasn't so heartless that he wanted to see his dear friend in pain for any longer. 

"I found him curled up near some alleyway, he was shivering and cold, so I brought him home immediately instead of otherwise. He had a pretty high fever, and I wanted to get some medicine in him before anything else. I should have told you more details when I first rang, but..." 

But it'd been hard to get his words out as a tiny pup whined and yowled into his shoulder, whimpering and shivering as Suga desperately tried to get them both home. 

He could have gone to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's shared house, and he probably should have for starters, but their residence was further away than Suga's own was, and he really needed Tobio to be somewhere warm before he thought about anything else. It had been an 'in the moment,' sort of decision, and one that Koushi still stood by. Somewhat. 

"But I didn't have the time. He was pretty unharmed when I found him, though. Luckily there weren't any scents other than his own, and so it should be fine; I wouldn't worry about that bit. Tobio did vomit a lot, though I'm pretty sure that was just the fever taking control." He explained lightly. 

It wasn't too in-depth, as not to overwhelm the panicked parents, but it explained enough about the situation that they had the gist of it. Plus, Suga could always answer more questions later on if need be.

Koushi's gaze shifted to the shaking, mumbling pair. "Would you like some chamomile tea? It helps with... nerves. Anxiety, and such." 

A slight sigh was what responded. "I actually really want to see my pup, Suga," Iwaizumi explained quietly in response, ever polite but quite obviously desperate to have his son back within his arms, especially after hearing what was wrong. 

"I know," Koushi returned, already moving over to his kettle to start boiling water despite the decline. "But I don't think you should see him just yet. He still needs to sleep, and- and I actually think that we have some things that we should talk about first." 

_"Your parents are going to be here soon, darling boy. And then you'll feel better again, you'll-"_

_"No!" Tobio whined, his shaking intensifying, and he tried to burrow into his uncle's touches. "No! Please, please-" He hiccuped._

__

Sugawara inhaled sharply. 

_"They don't want me anymore!" Tobio wailed, all snotty-faced and yowling. "They don't want me! They hate me! My brothers hate me! I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna!"_

_"I don't wanna!"_

__

"What happened? With Tobio? Like... all of it. I'd like to know, please. Oh- and where are Akira and Yutaro?" 

Sugawara ushered the pair over towards the couch, ignoring light protests and pressing steaming mugs of chamomile tea into their awaiting hands. He wouldn't hear defiance; he just wouldn't. He would hear answers to his own questions, however. 

(Of course, they'd want to see their pup, as any worried parents would, but Sugawara didn't know how comfortable he was with that yet, even if they were his best friends and Tobio's parents. You could never be too safe, and he wanted to be certain.) 

Iwaizumi let out a light cough, his hair tousled and ears twitching ever so often as he listened out, presumably for Tobio's awakening. "Akira and Yutaro are with," He nodded to Oikawa, "His parents right now. We didn't think it'd be good or appropriate to bring them with us." 

That made sense. "Fair enough. Are they okay?" 

Hajime nodded, letting his fingers trace around the mug. "They're a little shaken up, but they're otherwise fine. I think the shouting was... it wasn't good for them. Nor Tobio, obviously. We both regret it. A lot." 

Fighting wasn't completely uncommon between couples (and this particular couple), especially seeing as Oikawa and Hajime always did have an argumentative flare within them, no matter how much they loved and adored each other. It just didn't usually get so out of hand and uncontrollable. 

They'd definitely never lost it so much in front of their children before, too. 

"It wasn't your fault," Suga answered truthfully, shifting from where he was opposite the pair. "Don't feel guilty, just... make sure to correct it. Correct each other – don't do it again, and if you're going to fight, if you seriously can't stop it, do it where your kids can't hear you." 

A tiny, strained smile tugged at the Omega's lips. "Thank you, Suga. We... yeah. We'll be making a huge change and apologising to Tobio before anything else. God..." he swallowed. "He didn't deserve any of it. Not at all-" 

Suga perked up somewhat. "Yeah, he didn't, but- but what was it? In a little more detail than just, ' _We've lost Tobio_ , please.'" A slight side-glance towards Oikawa. "Tobio said some pretty worrying things, and..." 

Tooru's brows furrowed, and he sat up a little straighter, injecting himself into the conversation. "What'd he say? Is he okay? Did something else-?" 

"You two first, but I can promise you that he's okay right now. What happened? Why would Tobio run out like that anyway?" 

The pup wasn't like that. He was a well-mannered little thing, with a polite nature and a blinding smile of glistening gold. He was a sweetheart, and Suga wasn't even being biased – it was just Kageyama's natural personality. 

It wasn't like Tobio to just suddenly run away from his parents for no apparent reason. 

A sigh. Tooru sunk back into the couch, and Hajime took the reins once more. 

"I think it started off in the morning," He admitted, "We'd completely forgotten that it was his birthday, that he was turning 12, and I know what you're thinking, Suga, it's horrible, it's bad- we've just... No. There's no excuse for it, no sugarcoating it. We forgot, and we didn't realise. _I_ didn’t realise. It completely slipped from my mind." 

Hajime raked a hand through his hair, "We went about our day like normal. Tobio stayed home; he seemed pretty tired so... so he stayed back to sleep a little more while we went grocery shopping and then took Akira and Yutaro to the park. We didn't even end up realising what day it was till you messaged us, actually-" 

"-And then we rushed home," Tooru continued quietly, sounding more drained than before, "When we went up to his room, he said that he wanted to go back to the adoption- to the adoption center." 

Suga's heart clenched, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. It was obviously bad, obviously terrible if Kageyama had actually, willingly asked to go back to the center. Not that the place was a particularly horrible area, but... to be pulled away from the family he'd essentially grown up with now... 

It wasn't exactly a great thing to hear. 

"And?" 

"And then we left his room for a little bit. We were arguing and shouting, screaming and swapping back insults. It went on for a while. By the- the time we were actually done, Tobio was long gone. We panicked. Looked around for a while and then... then we rang you." 

Koushi swallowed. They'd obviously gone through a lot with what had happened; it'd obviously been a tough and stressful time for the whole family, and it was _also_ obvious that they completely regretted their decisions and what had happened. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren't terrible people, not in the slightest. They were amazing people and amazing parents; they just made stupid, stupid decisions sometimes. 

But Sugawara couldn't fault them, they were just human after all, and they were bound to make mistakes. (Even if their recent mistakes were pretty extreme ones.) 

"Okay. Okay, that's... yeah. That's a lot. But thank you for telling me," Koushi nodded, fingers tightening around his own mug. 

It made sense, but it also didn't explain some of the things that Tobio had said to him when Suga had brought up the idea of having his parents come to look after him. 

_"They don't want me! They hate me! My brothers hate me!"_

Did his brothers really hate him? What could have even given Tobio that sort of idea in the first place? If anything, Sugawara would have thought that they were all as close as could be. He wouldn't have imagined there'd be any bad blood between the three siblings. It didn't seem too likely, but then again... 

"So?" 

He glanced upwards, confusion clouding his vision at the somewhat snappy tone from the Alpha. 

Hajime cleared his throat, giving Oikawa a nudge. "Sorry about him, but what did Tobio say to you, then? What was worrying that he mentioned?" 

Iwaizumi was clearly stressed. The mother obviously wanted to see his pup, wrap up his little boy, and hold him close for years to come. Still, he was holding onto whatever shred of restraint he could and making sure he stayed rooted – as was Oikawa, though he looked visibly annoyed and itching to find the Omegan pup. 

"Ah, right. Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, he-" 

Suga's lips pressed shut the moment a tiny, almost minuscule yapping could be heard from upstairs - the sound echoing down and right into the living room. He glanced towards the parents, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

"Why don't you go and see him first? And then we can talk after." 

Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi needed to hear another word before bolting upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every adult in this story seriously needs to get their shit together LMAOO. :(

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
